Seven Days without you
by Notice-me
Summary: Lily decides to give James a chance. But her chance come with a hitch, he must live seven days without any dates. Can James keep his cool, or will Lily finally play Hogarts' former player. (LJ... with a couple OC's ) R
1. Haircut and attitude

_A/N: I had serious writer's block with Beyound Unseeing Eyes, and I my mind kept wandering to this story. Don't worry, I am half way through my last chapter of B.U.E but I just needed to start this story. _

_I am looking for a beta reader so if your intrested... e-mail me._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but Marie and Parish... and a fire cracker. :D_

_Summery: James seemed to turn his attitude toward life around, and Lily has finally given him a chance. Yet her Chance come with a hitch, he must live seven days without any dates. Can James keep his cool, or will Lily finally play Hogarts' former player._

* * *

Seven Days Without You

"Next?"

"Potions... you?"

"Transfiguration... Advanced."

"Ouch."

The two girls walked down the hall, their arms full of books, smiles on their faces, moving with the crowd. Lily Evans shuffled her books together and moved her thick aburn hair over her shoulder, as she frowned toward her Irish friend, Marie Pratt.

"Ouch is right. I have to take it with James Potter."

Marie winced, not because she was sorry for Lily's situation, but because of the tone of voice she used saying Potter's name.

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked knowing it was a useless question, but asking it all the same. Lily stepped around a second year as they made their way toward the stairs, bringing Lily in front of Marie for a few moments.

"Because He's arrogant, self-centered, stuck up, rude, and- Maire Pratt! Are you making fun of me!?" Marie, who had been mouthing Lily's words mockingly behind Lily's back, covered her face with her book, her blue eyes twinkling with laughter over the top of it.

"I'm sorry!" she giggled with a amused grin spreading across her face.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Mar, If you know the awnser so well, then why ask the question?"

Marie shrugged as they stood by the Transfigration classroom. "Well, James hasn't... bugged you (about anything) since school started this year. And well he's always been nice to yo- er us... Kinda."

"Nice? Mar, they changed your hair to purple last year."

Marie tugged on a tiny golden ringlet that lay on her forhead with a sigh, "Yes... but it was a pretty purple. We were going out at the time, and 'All is fair in Love and War'..." Marie sing-songed as Lily rolled her eyes once more.

"It's more War than Love."

"He only dated me to make you mad..." Marie said with raised eye brows. She had know full well at the time, but went with it anyway. James' flattery was hard to ignore. "He likes you... I mean really." Marie said her voice sobering.

"Really?" Lily's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Well I don't like him... at all."

Marie opened her mouth to say something when sombody very famliar ran down the hall.

"Parish?" Marie and Lily said together, as their small friend ran up to them, her long braid flopping from one side of her waist to the other. Her wide brown eyes shining with mischeif could only mean one thing. Trouble. And what was in her hands proved the point even further.

Sissors and black hair.

She had been running, her breath short and hurried. However, being a runner she calmed down quickly enough to say in a over excited voice, and with laughter,

"He is going to kill me!"

Both Lily and Marie's eyes widened as they suddenly relizied who's hair Parish held in her hand. The shiny soft dark hair could only belong to-

"TALBERT!" Both Marie and Lily jumped, and Parish sported her trade-mark ear to ear grin. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Parish shook her head softly, as she called down the hall "Such a temper... It was only a hair-cut."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" A steady stream of threats came from down the hall, and Parish just rolled her eyes. Siruis Black's tall figure came from down the hall, and after Parish Talbert.

Parish darted away from her two friends as Siruis made his way down, "You got to catch me first, Black." With that said she dropped the hair and sissors on the ground and sprinted away, faster than any seventh year in the school.

Siruis Black, hair shorn, with furious look on his face, ran past. Remus Lupin and James Potter, brusting with laughter fallowed.

"That was pricless!!" James laughed, as he came up to the two girls, "Talbert she..." He was overcome by laughter, and Remus fallowed.

Lily raised an eyebrow, and Marie looked shocked. "What... um happened?"

Remus and James looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter again. Remus was the first to gain some control over his laughter.  
"S-she... Oh..." He gripped his side, leaning on James with his other arm. "We were waiting outside for our next classes, laying on the qudditch benches. Siruis..."He chuckled, "Had his hair hanging off the end and well..."

Marie laughed into her hand, and Lily (who was smiling) rolled her eyes.

"She is going to get into so much trouble!" Marie said with a broad grin, 'But arn't you two upset at her? Siruis **is** your best friend after all."

James waved her off, finnally catching his breath. "Nah... Talbert is okay. Well, from us two. She might want to watch out for Si though."

Remus chuckled, and said under his breath, "Or big black dogs for that mattered."

The boys started laughing again at Remus' comment. Lily and Marie looked at each other before Marie glanced at her watch.

"Well, I have potions and I don't Professor Kevorkian to kill me. So I got to be going." Lily nodded, "Same here I have Trans- Oh right." James was grinning broadly, "You have it too..."

"Yup!" James said, and Lily waited for some witty remark -that showed just how big James' ego really was- but it didn't come. A completely confused Lily was caught off gaurd as James grabbed her arm and led her into class.

James Potter had a chance to... well to be James and he didn't?

Nobody else seemed to notice. Marie and Remus went off the potions, and James sat down in the back of Transfiguration. Nobody saw...

Nobody but Lily.

Advance Transfiguration went by like a breeze. Before she knew it was shuffled out with the rest of the students, still engulfed in this thought. It was so small, but then why did it bug her so much?

When James acted differant, it usally ment something was up. But maybe James just didn't feel witty today. That wasn't like James. Lily sat down for dinner. Did James just forget... no. Not James Potter.

Lily bit into her sandwich, as Marie sat down on one side, Parish on the other. Parish bore her trademark grin, and Marie was warning her about Siruis. Lily's eye was caught by James who had run into a first year. Instead of just apologizing he helped him pick up his books.

Lily was even more confused, she had never seen James do anything like that before. Never in the six years she knew him did she see him ever do anything like that. Before she could think anymore on the subject, the annoying little voice came into his head. _Just because you havn't see him do it before, dosn't mean he hasn't. Have you ever seen him kis-_

Lily shook that thought away. _Bad thought Lils._

"No..." she spoke aloud. Parish groaned, "Just like you to take her side Lily."

It suddenly dawned on Lily she had missed her friend's entire conversation. But obviously it was about "Siruis' haircut" this morning. Parish hadn't been punished... yet.

"You watch Parish... Siruis has a nasty temper. And loads of muggle-hating relatives."

Parish pointed her fork at Marie, "Yes, but he dosn't like them... so I don't have to worry about that."

Marie poked her food, "Yes, but he pulls alot of idea's from them."

Parish stuck her tounge out at Marie. "I'm not scared of any old Black. Temper or not."

Marie stuck her tounge out too. "Don't come crying to me when it happens."

Parish took one more large bite out of her roll and said (with her mouth full) "I'm done here... see you all tomarrow."

Siruis stuck out his foot as she passed, but Parish merely hopped over it and stuck out her tounge again. James and Remus laughed, and Siruis glared at the muggle-born witch. Parish flipped her long thick braid over her shoulder and fluttered her eye lashes comicly.

As she left the Great Hall Siruis suddenly got a very evil, very 'Siruis' grin on his face. He leaned forward Lily watched as James began to grin and Remus' frowned. Peter was trying to lean over to hear and fell in his soup. Lily sighed, every thought about the seemingly "new" James dissapearing. When he got this look, it was the same get-in-trouble-James she had grown to hate.

Lily and Marie left the great hall some time later, and slipped up into bed. Parish was already asleep when they got up there. The small seventh year gripped a tiny rag doll as she slept.

Marie leaned over to Lily, "She looks almost innocent when she sleeps..."

Lily nodded with a grin, "Almost."

Truth was Parish was loud, annoying, and a real pain in the rear, but when she was worried or upset, she began to tug on her hair, and her spit fire attitude disapeared. A combination of olive skin, high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes with long dark lashes and thick brown hair made her a heart throb in second year. Now, nobody could look past the pranks, the attitude and her revenge. Boys advoided her as a date, but she was always picked first at any sport. Small, and fast made her perfect for seeker. Still, she had (like Lily) a fierce temper and a big mouth. Also, she wasn't on the best terms with the Murauder's which made all the girls dislike her greatly. She was constantly making enimies with new girls and getting on Siruis' Black's nerves... along with most of the school as well.

Marie handed Lily the candle as she went to pull the covers over Parish. No matter how much the two fought, Marie made peace. Unlike the strikingly beautiful Parish, the only thing that made Parish stand out was her hair. Soft ringlets, golden in color played around her shoulders and in her eyes. Otherwise she was average. Average hight, blue eyes, fair skin, with the occional acne. But her attitude shone through most of all. She was caring and very sweet. Although she was more soft spoken and slow to anger, she was very quick to remind her two best friends of how she had been right in the past. "I told you so" came out of her mouth as second nature, though an unspoken apology was also one of her specialties. She had sent Siruis a joke sack after Parish had sent him a pack of singing gummy bears, that fallowed him around all day singing, "Siruis and Snape sitting in a tr-" Marie although not as beautiful as Lily or Parish, was peace maker of the group, weather she was fighting or not.

Lily herself was the leader of the group. Parish and she had latched on first day, both being muggle born. Marie had come almost a whole month later after Lily had yelled down a Slytherian for calling Pure-blood Marie a mud-blood lover. Marie and Parish stood beside her, and helped defend her when it became a fight. They had spent three weeks detention with Professor Kevorkian, and Parish had feathers for another week afterward. Some things just form fast friends. Like Parish Lily had long thick hair, though it wasn't nearly at long or as dark. It was a wonderful shade of dark red that Lily hated, but everyone else love. It fell in soft waves near mid back, that took Lily hours in the morning to make. It did mean she could never wear pink, but to her this wasn't such a loss. Green fit her much better as it matched her green eyes. Something about herself that Lily could honstly say she loved. Parish once made the joke that Lily should have been sorted into Slytherian so her house colors could match her eyes. Marie returned with the fact that her hair matched Gryffendor. As for the Murauders, she never got along with them. James had been a prat to her since first year, and Siruis wasn't much help. It was becuase of Lily that Parish had made it her goal to annoy Siruis. So that Lily would only have to deal with James... who had been enough.

Lily smiled at her two friends, and handed Marie the light as she went down to her own dorm room. The Three girls had never shared a room durning their years at Hogwarts. Marie slept in a room two rooms down, while Parish and Lily shared a Room with Molly Prewett here.

Lily pulled her long red hair into a pony tail and climbed into bed. Had she not been so tired she was have noticed the soft thud outside her door. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, her green eyes closed and sleep claimed her.

The next morning as sunlight streamed into every nook and cranny at Hogwarts, a shrill scream emitted from the Gryffendor girls' dorm rooms.

"SIRUIS BLACK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

_(TBC...)_


	2. A new look?

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws!

evil-pillow- Thanks. Here's an update!

Pale Pink Roses I'm glad you liked the characters! Thanks for reveiwing and I hope you like this chapter.

WoW-Girl I will keep going! Thanks!

Californiagirl Yes, a beta is somebody who looks for mistakes, but they also help when something dosn't make sense or (in my case) warns when their characters are mary-sueish. Sorry nobody made that clearer before.

Lily What happened to Lily's friend? (evil laugh) Read on and find out!

_By the way, I will update every saturday. See already I killed my first deal line. Oh well. I doubt anybody cares because I doubt anybody will reveiw. :D But I'll update anyway! Yay! Why because I have no life!_

_I understand this story most likly has been done a hundred times, but I really don't care. :D I want to do it!_

* * *

_Seven Days Without You_

Chapter Two: A new look?

Parish walked into the dorm's bathroom the fallowing morning, and her eyes widened. Lily sat on the sink, her eyes also wide. Parish stared at her best friend with surprise before narrowing her eyes angerily.

"Parish..." Lily's voice held back a sob, "Don't."

Parish stormed out of the bathroom,

"SIRIUS BLACK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Parish thundered down the stairs and scanned the Commen Room. Only a few people had ventured down this early on a saturday morning. Parish hadn't been sure the Maurders (As they had been dubbed by the three girls) would even been down this early. However they were, and Parish stormed right up to them, glaring at Sirius' back.

"I have a bone to pick with you mister..." she said coldly.

Sirius grinned, taking in the shocked look of James and Remus. While couldn't personally see Parish with his back turned to her, he knew their prank must haveworked.

"What's a matter, Talbert?" He drawled, turning around, "You don't like your new hair- What the?"

Parish continued to glare, hands on her hips... where he long braid continued to sway. Sirius' grin dropped.

"You complete pratt!" Parish hit him hard in the stomach, and Sirius winced and back away. Parish hit him again on the arm, "If your going to take revenge, AT LEAST DO IT TO THE RIGHT PERSON!" Sirius fell over the back of the couch. James and Remus grabbed Parish,

"B-but... I saw him! He cut-" Parish rounded on him.

"Are you both crazy?! You didn't cut my hair! You cut Lily's!"

James' eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "L-l-lily's hair?" he stuttered. Remus rubbed his temples, suddenly he had a headache. Parish rolled her eyes,

"Boys..." She turned on her heel, and stormed back up the stairs. "Real smooth guys!"

The boys (and the rest of the commen room) listened as her angery stomps led down to her room and the slam of her door. James and Sirius slumped down onto the couch, both wide eyed and slack-jawed.

"B-but... Talbert?" Sirius said as the rest of the commen room went back to their own worries. James nodded, digesting his own thoughts, "Lily is going to kill me."

Remus sighed, sitting opposite of his two friends, "I knew I should have stopped you two. How in the name of Merlin's beard, Sirius, could you mistake Lily's hair for Talbert's?"

Sirius swallowed slowly, and tried to grin, "They both have thick hair?" he asked slowly. Two couch pillows came crashing down on Sirius' head.

"Padfoot!" James said, rather depressingly, "How could you do this to me?"

Both Remus' and Sirius' head shot toward their friend, confusion drapping their faces.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, "I think Lily has a _bit_ more reason to be angry at us."

James blushed slightly and pulled his pillow over his face. He mumbled something that sounded much like, "mumblemimble-whomp"

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Sorry?"

James pulled the pillow off his face, his glasses slightly askew.

"I want... to try to win Lily Evan's heart." he muttered. "Really _win_ it."

Remus looked sympathic, but Sirius just started laughing. "Prongies, Why chose Lily? I mean you have all of Hogwarts and Beyond to chose from... Why Lily?"

James glared at his best friend, "Because I am stubborn, and-" His pillow came crashing down on Sirius, "And you ruined it!!"

Remus was in the middle of pulling James off Sirius when Lily came down stairs, fallowed by Parish and Marie. James jumped up right away, Sirius right after him with a charming grin. Remus sat back down. His headache had gotten worse.

Truthfuly James couldn't keep his eyes off Lily, and it took all his self-control not to drool. Lily had always worn muggle clothes durning the weekends. It was never anything revealing or scanky. Lily just didn't dress like that. Like today, she wore a simple white blouse and open vest with a pair of muggle jeans... if it was all so simple, then why did she look so good? Maybe it was her hair... the once long wavey locks were now near her shoulders and completely straight. Maire obviously had done something to it while Parish was yelling at them, becuase there was no way Sirius did that. She looked so radiant, so perfect, so untouchable-

"James Potter?!" Lily's angry call broke the spell, "Have you even been listening!?"

James mentally kicked hiself. She had been talking? Had she blamed him? The thought made his sqirm inwardly. No! He was going to win her heart! He was going to prove to her he was more thant just a player, he was-

"James!"

"Sorry, Liles." James grinned charmingly, "You just look so pretty, I can't fo-"

"Don't be smart, James." Lily said coldly, "You and your sick pranks have gone to far this time."

James opened his mouth to argue, to blame it on Sirius, to do anything. But Lily turned and left James standing in the middle of the Commen Room floor, one again dejected.

Sirius touched James' shoulder, an unspoken apology between the two of them, and Remus' nodded from the couch.

"You'll show her, mate." Sirius said.

Peter came bounded down the stairs, after having slept through the entire epsiode.

"So..." he asked cheerfuly, "What I'd miss?"

II.

James was misrable all through breackfast, because at breakfast things only got worse.

James noticed Lily sat as far away from him as possible, though with the morning crowd, it wasn't that far. He could still see her face, and how she blushed when-ever somebody complemented her new hair style.

Suddenly his gaze was cut off by long dark hair, and a pair of shocking blue eyes, beautiful lips... in his lap!

"Hello James..." the voice was a musical murmur, she kissed James softly, "Missed you." She grinned and left.

Even after she was long gone, James continued to stare blankly ahead at Sirius' grinning face.

"Well well..." Sirius bit into his waffle, "What was that all about? She came up and gave you what? A twenty second lap dance?"

James was less that amused, he turned to Remus, who looked very annoyed. "Who was she?"

Remus sighed, "Andrea Mortner... I believe you dated her for about six days last year... then Sirius dated her for seven." Sirius stuck his tounge out at James. "Ha ha! Beat you!"

James suddenly looked to Lily. She looked at him with those big green eyes, and gently shook her head.

'_There goes another black spot on my record.'_ James thought, as Lily left the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Marie lingered a moment, her eyes locked with James' for a second. Her eyes were nothing like Lily's beautiful orbs, yet Marie's held compassion, and understanding. James suddenly felt a pang of guilt for using her to get back at Lily last year. Marie's eyes turned to Remus and she held his gaze a little longer.

Suddenly she smiled, and with Parish in tow, left the Great Hall after Lily. Before James could think any more on the subject, Remus put his napkin on his plate with an annoucment,

"Let's go outside..." he said with a warm grin. James nodded, agreeing that the morning hours could be used resting by the lake side. Both boys got up to Sirius' refusal.

"But I'm still eating!"

III.

"But I was still eating!" Parish complained as Marie dragged her up to Lily. Lily gave a small smile as her two friend drew in along side her. Like herself, Parish wore muggle clothes, but Marie, being the daughter of a well-polished, rich pure blood family, wore one of her less expensive robes.

"You eat too much." Marie commented rolling her eyes. Lily gave a small grin, as Marie handed her a book. "Thought you might need this. Down time?"

Lily nodded, and Marie gave a smile, "Tree's open. We'll see you at lunch."

Lily nodded once more. Maire always knew when she needed time to be alone. Another one of her gifts of being able to read people's emotions.

"Don't let him get to you." Marie said as she dragged Parish away to the library. Lily nodded once more, and made her way to the tree. She slid down the trunk and opened the book. She pulled her sweater-jacket around herself tighter, and began to read.

"Hey Lily?"

Lily froze, suddenly the November wind seemed twice as cold.

"Lily?"

Not now!

"Go away James." she said coldly. Suddenly James knelt in front of her. His hand pulled down the book..

"No Lily... We need to talk."

* * *

Chapter two! Like it? Leave me some reveiws please...? 


	3. Deal with the Devil

_Nobody bite my head off please. I know this was due a week ago, but, the folder thatholds my fanart and fiction was stolen or lost, I dunno, but it took me another week to rewrite it. _

_Please forgive me... I'll try to do two chapters this weekend. Try being key word there. (sheepish grin)_

_To the reveiws who've most likely left:_

_Moonlightwitch: I didn't think it was that evil of a cliffy. Sorry 'bout that. I hope you like this chappie!_

_WOW-girl: Thanks I will keep going!_

_evil-pillow: Thanks!_

_Californagurl: Teen romance novel, eh? Thanks, I think. (hug)_

_KJ: Thanks! _

_Reveiwer: One of the best? Wow... thanks. Now I feel really guilty about not updateing._

_Pale Pink Roses: Thanks, and yeah Sirius is a pratt for cutting the wrong girls hair. :D_

_Haystack8190: Aww, Thanks so much. Here's an update!_

_the-power-of-love: Thanks, will do!_

* * *

Seven Days without You 

Chapter Three: Deal with the Devil

James zipped up his jacket and pulled the beanie that Sirius had given to him for his birthday over his hair. As an after thought he pulled the beanie over his ears, it had gotten rather chilly.

As James, Sirius and Remus made their way outside, Sirius made a comment that he'd like to go fly. James perked up. The weather was perfect for flying, and he had gotten a new broom over the summer. Maybe flying would get his mind off Lily's obvious hatred for him.

Remus shook his head, "I'd rather not. Besides, it's too cold."

Sirius shot his a confused look, "Not it isn't."

Remus looked back at him, and nodded firmly, "Yes. It. Is. Isn't it?"

Sirius shook his head confused and opened his mouth to say something, but Remus cut his off by grabbing his arm, and dragging him off saying, "Anyways, we forgot to get Peter. Come help me look for him!"

Sirius spun around, breaking Remus' grip of his arm, "Why? Peter knows we were going to the tree. He'll-"

Remus grabbed his shoulder. "Don't argue... come one!" Remus looked back at James, or more pointly over his shoulder. "Er, James... could you go save the tree for us. Thanks-"

James watched as Remus' dragged Sirius. He turned back toward the lake and tree, and suddenly realized why Remus' was so keen to get away.

"Your smarter than you look, Moony." James muttered with a smile as he watched Lily make her way toward the Tree by the lake. He looked from Marie or Parish but didn't see them. Could it be true? Could he finnally talk to Lily alone. He didn't leave himself time to think.

"Hey Lily?"

James saw her stiffen. So she didn't want talk? Oh well.

"Lily?" He said again, this time more firmly.

"Go away, James." The coldness in her voice hurt, but no. No. No. He wasn't going to give up so quickly. Besides, he was stubborn. He knelt down, and pushed Lily's book down.

"No Lily. We need to talk."

Lily looked surprised for a moment. Had she really thought he'd give up and go away? The look of surprised quickly vanished, and she tried to lift the book back up.

"I don't want to talk, so excuse me- James give me back my book!!"

James stood and held the book just out of Lily's reach.

"Not untill you listen." Lily jumped up after him and spent the next few moments trying to get her book back. However James was too tall. In the end Lily gave up and glared at James.

"Fine! What do you want?"

James sudddenly realized that he had nothing to say, nothing planned. For the first few moments, he simply stood there, mouth open, Lily's book held about his head. Lily narrowed her eyes,

"James, If this is a prank-"

"No!" James said suddenly, bringing the book down to waist level. "I...Um." James racked his brain for something to say. "I wanted to... apologize."

Lily reached for her book, "Please, James..."

"No really!" James said, holding the book away. He glanced at the title, "Jane Eyre?" He asked, off track for the moment.

"It's a muggle book! Do you mind, James?!" Lily said reaching for the book once again. She missed.

"Do you?!" James shot back, "I'm trying to apologize for something I didn't even do!"

Lily stopped short. "What do mean apologizing for something you didn't do?"

James stared at her, "Didn't Talbert tell you? Sirius was going after her for cutting his hair yesterday. He didn't mean to cut-"

"Sirius? What does Sirius have to do with this?"

"Sirius did the cutting. I just loaned him my broom to get up the stairs."

Silence etched one as realization dawned on Lily's face. James waited, although he didn't know for what. He figured (or hoped) she'd say something along the lines of 'Sorry' or at least 'Oh...' But he didn't even get that. The coldness shot back into her eyes,

"Fine. Apology accepted. Can I have my book back?"

James stared at her another moment before shaking his head, and tucking the book in his jacket, "No. I'm not done."

Lily narrowed her eyes, " No. James you are done. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Keep the book... I have already read it." Lily turned to walk away but James grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"James!" Lily sqeaked. She lost her foot and tripped over his foot. She fell to the ground, James right after her.

"Get off my leg, Potter."

"I'm trying. Your elbow is in my stomache."

Lily got away as fast as she could, "Fine! What do you want Potter?" she hissed, pulling her jacket around herself more tightly.

James sighed. He still had no idea how he was going phrase this. "I want... No I wish you... wouldcomewithmetoHogsmedenextweekend."

Lily looked confused for a moment, then started to shake her head violently. "No! No. No. I won't go out with you!"

"Why?"

"The day I go with you to Hogmede is the day you spend a week without dates." Lily laughed coldly. James grinned.

"Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"I'll do it. Live a week without girls... nothing."

Lily raise her eye brows, "You wouldn't last two minutes."

James grinned at her, "Wanna bet?"

Lily looked at her feet as she thought, "You live one week without any other girls. No kissing, no hugging. no lap sitting.... Nothing. AND, you can't tell anyone why. Nobody not even your _friends_."

James nodded, " Fine. I'll do it for one week. Nothing at all, and I won't tell anybody about it. However, next Saturday is Hogsmede trip. When I succeced, you go with me to Hogmede. Willingly."

Lily was silent for a moment then nodded, "But when you fail-"

"If I fail, Lily..."

Lily went on, "When you fail, you never ask me out again. Never."

James held out his hand, "Deal."

Lily shook her head, "No..." She whipped out her wand. "We'll make a wizard's contract. So I know when you failed..."

"If I fail Evans..." James replyed, whipping out his own wand with a bigger grin. The wands touched ends, and a green-blue light shone for a brief few moments.

"My wand's end will glow bright red when you fail."

"And so it starts, Evans."

"You know the rules, Potter..."

"Yes, the only thing you need to worry about now is what you're going to wear next Saturday."

"Funny..."

James grinned once again, and turned and walked away. The grin stayed untill he found Remus, Peter and Sirius. Remus smiled knowingly, but Sirius and Peter didn't notice. They were too busy arguing about the upcoming Qudditch game to notice.

II.

Lily made her way to the hill by the lake where Marie and Parish sat playing Wizard Chess.. Marie looked up and smiled, Parish was too busy trying to save her queen. Lily sat down and looked out toward the tree. James and his friends had sat out there now, talking about who knows what.

She pulled out her wand and tapped the end against her foot absent mindedly. James hadn't told his friends about their deal... yet. He'd break before tomarrow, and then He'd be out of her life forever.

Lily watched as Parish lost her queen and Rook in two moves. Marie sad something to Parish that Lily didn't catch. Her mind was someplace else.

She was sure James would fail by mid-week at the most. No way the Lord of Ladies at Hogwarts would get even past tommarrow. Lily looked up at the four boys who were laughing over something. James wouldn't last, of that Lily was sure.

But then why did she feel like she made a deal with the devil?

* * *

I know it's late but please reveiw!! hugs

Molly


	4. Rooftops & Grims

_Oh my good pranks! I never expected people to really read this, much less reveiw! (dances around untill she falls down) Oh too happy!!_

_To all my lovely reveiwers:_

__

Californiagurl: lol! It rocked? (dances) You guys make me so happy!! I update every Saturday or Friday. Depends on when I have Time to type it up. :D

Pale pink roses: James in a beanie is cute isnt it? I tried to draw a picture of it, but I can't draw guys worth beans. (Ha Beans... Beanie! I crack myself up) Will James make it? You never know!

Little Pink sock: (Snort) Funny thing is. My friends said the same thing! Lily takes the heat... Hmm might be the name of a chapter now! lol The bet is differant? Well it fits dosn't it?

ChristinaMarie15: Aww! Thanks so much! I'll try to read your story as soon as I have time! School is a pain in the butt!

Miss Blue angel: You want to be my beta? Alright! I'll e-mail you the next chapter. But my Fic going for the gold? I'm so flattered! Oh... I need to go deflate my ego now. Exscuse me.

Haystack8190: It's Orginal? Thanks! Oh, I think I am going to faint! So many nice reveiws! You all rock!

The-Power-of-Love: Thanks Will do! But only if you reveiw! (Wink)

Evil-Pillow: Is this a fast enough update? :D

And now before we start... a few words. Rock. stock. barrel. :D

* * *

Seven Days without You

_Chapter Three: Roof-tops and Grims_

**_"How do you know? By what instinct do you distingush between a fallen seraph of the abyss and a messenger of the eternal throne?- Between the guide and the seducer?" _-**_Rochester, Jane Eyre_

_**I.**_

This was too easy.

James was pleased with himself. He has made it through both lunch and the afternoon without violating a single one of Lily's rules. Although he was sure the three girls he had to ignore weren't too please with him.

Sirius wasn't either.

"Prongs, you alright?"

James had just shoved a piece of baked potatoe in his mouth that was a tad too big. However that didn't stop him from answering his friend's question.

"Fine... Why?"

"You've ignored three girls this afternoon alone." Sirius took a large bite of his sandwich. "I thought we were going to break our record!"

James suddenly found it very hard to swallow, which was unfortanate because he still had alot of potatoe in his mouth.

"W-w-what... Record?" he forced out.

"Girls, Mate! We were going to be swinging bachalores this year!"

Sirius waved his sandwich around, showering Remus' homework with lettuce and lunch meat. Remus rolled his head and flicked a tomatoe off his book. Sirius leaned forward, and pointed his sandwich at James, "You, however, have ignored the three beautiful girls we picked out for this weekend!"

"You used the term 'we' too lightly." Remus remarked, not looking up from his homework.

Sirius shut the book on him, "Hush, Moony. "

James took a large gulp of his pumkin juice as Sirius said, "It's that Andrea girl isn't it?"

James choked, and sputtered his drink onto the table in front of him. Remus snorted, and Sirius rolled his eyes,

"It's not as if you havn't dated her before, Prongs." He said going back to his supper.

James didn't smile. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he finnaly had a chance with Lily Evans, but he couldn't. The Rules clearly stated that. Instead he had to sit quiet, and twiddle his thumbs until Saturday. Worst thing possible for a big mouth like him. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy.

Blast that Woman.

Peter came running down the isle to meet them, He slid to a stop behind Sirius, grinning ear to ear. The other three boys looked up, waiting for Peter to catch his breath.

"You'll never guess who's outside... alone. In the dark." Peter blurted out at last.

"Who?"

"Snape!"

Sirius smile lit up, and he turned slowly back to his two other friends. He raised his eye brows, grinning like the chesire cat. "Really?"

"Yes... but if we don't hurry he might leave!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Remus glared at his friends, "I think-"

Sirius smacked his friend lightly upside the head, "We didn't ask you to think. Only when uncompleted homework is involed." He grabbed Remus' arm, pulling him out of his seat.

"Let's Ride, boys."

James took another hasty bite of his potatoe and got up. Nobody noticed their hasty exit, except one little brunette further down the table. Her simple brown eyes narrowed into tiny slits and she tugged on the sleeve of her red head friend.

The latter looked up just in time to see James Potter leave the Great Hall.

II

James slid down the shortcut with a soft thud as the bottem. Sirius was already down, and Remus and Peter fallowed soon afterward. It hadn't taken long for the four boys to make their way to the outdoor rooftops overlooking the courtyard. Hidden by the shadows, the four were almost invisable looking down into the courtyard.

"Senvillus..." Sirius said softly. He pointed down to the middle of the courtyard where, lit by the night lanterns, stood the black figure of Severus Snape.

"What is he doing out here?" Remus whispered, " He never leaves the Slytherin halls anymore..."

Sirius was pulling out his wand, "Who cares?"

James grabbed his arm, "Wait."

Sirius seemed dissapointed but agreed silently. The four boys watched as a cloaked figure came halfway out of the shadows.

"You Came."

James couldn't make out the voice, but it was familar. Snape didn't seem phased, he merely turned and awnsered.

"You doubted me?"

"I merely assumed you wouldn't want to meet here."

"You know what assuming does." Snape awnsered. Slience etched on and James was getting goose bumps. Finally the shadowed figure spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Again, You doubt my loyalty."

"I just wish to remind you of what you are doing... even if the rewards are grander than snything you can imagine."

"I only want one thing..." Snape's voice held an icy loathing. "I want-"

"Severus Snape?"

James about fell off the roof. Indeed he would have if Sirius and Remus hadn't grabbed his shoulders. Lily Evans strode into the courtyard. She didn't see the shadowed person, and he slyed into the shadows. Snape spun, fixing his glare on Lily and Parish who stood at Lily's elbow.

"What do you want, Mudbloods?" Snape snapped.

Parish looked like she would snap. Then Snape would have gotten it, hexes being the least of his problems. Lily however held his death glare, calmly and level.

"You shouldn't be out here... Courtyards are off limits after dark."

Snape snorted. "Do I care?"

"You should."

Snape didn't speak. He just didn't blew past the two girls. Parish took the opportunity of his back being turned to stick her tounge out at him. When he was out of hearing range, she spoke,

"Somebody need to take a swift kick to his rear end." Parish swung her foot in demenstration. Lily shook her head,

"I think he could be alot of good..."

Parish grinned evily, "Yeah, alot of good target practice."

James' attention was suddenly adverted. Sirius had tugged on his robes, and pointed in the direction where Snape had went off.

"If we hurry..."

James needed no second bidding. Snape needed some remind who he was messing with when he messed with Lily. He stood and went to fallow his friends. However the shingle he was standing on gave way and he landed in the bushes below.

James struggled to get out. Other than the branches sticking in odd places, He was alright. For the moment. Both Lily and Parish were running to the place where he fell. He couldn't let Lily see him! He thrashed about trying to get up.

It was no use... He had fallen and couldn't get up.

Just when he was sure Lily had seen him, he heard Parish scream.

"Lily!! It's the Grim!"

James heard Sirius' dog form growl and Parish's scream of fright. James stopped a moment. The last time he heard Parish scream was when she broke her wrist after a nast bludger incendent almost four years ago. Was Parish scarred of dogs?

Lily yelled something at Sirius, suddenly made James struggle again to get up.

Remus grabbed James, and pulled him upward.

"Come on!" He whispered urgently.

"Go way!!" Parish's yell came through the bushes as Sirius growled.

Remus, Peter and James ran to the nearby statue of a Warlock. Remus pushed on the book it was holding and it opened up. James pushed the two of them inside.

"Go on.. Padfoot and I will meet you in the dorm rooms."

James didn't watch for the passage to close, he ran back toward the Courtyard.

"Padfoot! You stupid dog!" James called out. "Here, Boy!"

Sirius quit barking at Lily and Parish and trotted over to James. Lily stared at James as he petted Sirius behind the ears.

"Thanks for finding him, Lily-flower." James said, grinning at Sirius. "My aunt was really worried."

Parish was white as a sheet but she still answered coldly, "Your aunt?"

"Yeah... She lives over in Hogsmede and Padfoot here went missing. He sometimes comes to vist me, so she sent me an owl."

Lily cocked her head, "An Owl? When did you get an Owl?"

James petted Sirius behind the ears for a few moments, "I didn't." he awnsered slowly, "It went to the dormatories, and Peter got it-"

"And he came to get you..." Lily filled in slowly. She looked to Parish, "That's why they left."

James grinned inwardly. They were buying the story better than he thought. Not bad for thinking it up on the spot, eh?

"Er, yes... Well I have to get him on his way home. See you two lovely girls later. Oh, and Lily?" He caught Lily's eyes, "For next Saturday... I think you should wear green. Such a pretty color on you."

James whisled to Sirius, and left. As he walked away, he heard Parish's voice.

"What does he mean by that?"

* * *

Well, it was one of those chapters. The ones that need to be written, but you really down want to. The next will be more fun. Don't worry Jamies get's ego-defated in the next chapters. 

Reveiw! Click the gosh darn purple button and reveiw!... Er please?


	5. Schemes and Things

_Wowie... Thanks so much for the Reveiws. I love you all so much! But you know... you can be a bit more critical if you want. Tell my what you like, really do... but also tell me what you don't. I can take it! I'm tough!! Grr..._

_MissBlueAngel: Dear, I would have loved to have sent this Chapter to you... but I don't have the end of your Email! gymnastchick5 at what? Thanks for the compliment! My ego did soar..._

_LadyButtercup: lol! I can't think on the sopt either. But James has been doing this for what? Years? Guy can think on on his feet! Thanks for the wonderful reveiw! _

_Californiagurl: Aww... I hope your feeling better, and I am glad I can make you laugh! Enjoy the Chapter._

_Haystack8190: James **is** great isn't he?Cocky guys are so cute! (hugs James)_

_Kaelin Brooke Spar: Aww... Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_MercuryEclipse: This "was" a good story? Laugh What are ya talkin' 'bout? hug Just kidden. Thanks so much for coming!_

_Evil-Pillow: laugh Thanks! Will do!_

_Pale pink roses: squeal Oh, I'm so glad you like that part! That was my favorit part to write. Well that and Sirius scaring the wonk out of Parish. Boy that was fun!_

_Power-of-Love: Thanks! I updated!! Yay._

_Apotterlover: Thanks... will do!_

_And now... the Chapter!_

* * *

**Seven Days without You**

Chapter Five: Schemes and Things

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. _

"Padfoot, you're annoying me."

The black dog at the end of James Potter's bed changed and Sirius stood up.

"Merlin, that was fun! Did you see Parish's face?" Sirius said with an almost bark like laugh. Remus rolled his eyes from where he sat on his bed. James grinned back, but was deep on thought.

Sirius sat down hard next to James, almost making James fall off his bed.

"Prongs is in deep thought. What Prank are we plotting my friend?"

James shook his head, "No Prank. Wizard Contracts."

Sirius looked shocked, "Is this Homework? At this hour?"

"Padfoot, It's nearly eleven now. It's late and we do have class tomarrow. James is good for thinkingg of his homework." Remus retorted, turning a page in his book. Sirius waved him off.

"Night is still young, my wolfy friend... We need to get at Snape!"

James ignored Sirius and sat up, "Remus, you busy?"

Remus turned the last page in his book and shook his head. "No. I finshed this and my homework was done ages ago."

James stared at the pillows in the end of his bed. "Do me a favor?"

"I'm not doing your homework."

"No." James grinned, "Look up Wizard Contracts for me."

**II.**

The morning sun shone down on three bundled up figures standing out by the Green houses, chatting.

"You want me to do what?!"

Lily grinned over at Marie, who rolled her eyes. The pretty dark haired girl in front of them looked confused.

"You're on your own. Remus is meeting me to study for Potions. See you all after morning classes." Both girls watched as Marie scooted off around the corner. Lily turned back to the dark haired girl,

"Please Emma, Just this once! And we all know you'd be next on James' list anyway..."

The dark haired girl raised an eye brow, crossing her arms,

"Jeeze Thanks Liles. Maybe I won't help just because of that."

Lily laughed and grabbed Emma's arm as the dark haired girl tried to walk away. "Oh stop it! Trust me... you try James Potter middle of this week and I promise he'll warm right up to you."

Emma's eyes narrowed, and she looked Lily up and down.

"If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you were playing a prank on me." She said lightly, "Why do you want me to do this?"

Lily smiled, "I have my reasons. I'm sure James will tell you..."

Emma bit her lip, "I dunno. Besides, James likes you! The whole school knows!"

Lily sighed and plopped down into the stone bench beside them. She tugged her scarf tighter, and pouted,

"Don't I know it! Well, Emma puppet, I don't like him. In fact, I hate him. So please..."

"Lily-Flowers... your one of my best Lion friends. You've always been nice to me even though I'm a 'ditsy' hufflepuff." Emma sighed, and grinned, "So I'll help you sack James Potter."

Lily gave a happy squeal and hugged Emma. "Oh, thank you! Emma you're an angel!"

Emma glanced at Lily with an odd look. Then she laughed,

"It must be the hufflepuff in me, I swear."

**III.**

Marie looked up as Lily slid into lunch, Parish popping in right afterward. The pretty red-head had a huge grin on her face and Parish looked exsasperated.

"What's wrong?"

Parish sighed, "Lily here has been smiling all day and for the love of Merlin she won't tell me why!"

Marie stared at Lily who was smiling at her soup. Marie let it go, and pushed the sandwiches in Parish's direction. The other two girls chatted about homework and classes, Lily staying silent the entire time. When Lily started to giggle into her lintel soup, Marie threw down her spoon.

"Spill!"

Lily's head shot up, "What?"

Marie narrowed her eyes and leaned forward onto her elbows. "S-P-I-L-L...Spill."

Lily gave a huge smile and started laughing. Parish shook her head. "She's gone wonkers."

"No..." Lily said, stopping her laughing, She leaned over, "My side hurts." she said between giggles. She finally stopped and leaned back up. Her two best friends sat there staring at her, waiting.

"Well, James and I-" Suddenly Lily yelped and reached into her pocket. She yanked out her wand and stared out the end. It glowed bright hot white. She heard James yell in pain as well and looked down the table to see him yank out his wand. His also glowed white.

Lily and James stared at each other before James started to grin. He waved his wand and shook his head. Lily suddenly realized this was a "Wizard Warning". She had almost broken a contract? That could only mean that while James couldn't say anything about their deal... Neither could she.

"Blast and Double bast the wizard contract." she mumbled. Parish poked her in the side making her squeal. "Par-ish!"

"What was that about!?"

Lily opened her mouth and shut it again. And frowned and snapped,

"James Potter! That's what!"

Lily threw her napkin on her plate and stormed from the Great Hall. Marie nodded knowingly and slowly took a bite og her soup. Parish pointed with her thumb at the door,

"She's wonkers."

"Maybe less wonker than you think."

Parish stared at Marie, while she slipped at her soup in a very lady like manner.

"You're all wonkers." Parish said throwing a roll at her best friend.

* * *

Pretty short, and Boring. Sorry 'bout that. One of those chapters that needs to be written and are no fun. Next chapter will be better. Yay. 


	6. Temptation

_(Embarrassed laugh) He he... Hi all. Sorry this took so long to put up. I.. um have been super busy and I really just didn't have time. BUT, chapter seven is already written and eight is in the works so... I migh have a another Chapter to put up this weekend. Again, if life dosn't get annoying and start again._

_To my lovely reveiwers:_

_Sweet Sarcasm__ Is this Californiagurl? If it is or not, I'm glad i can make you laugh! And I'm glad your feeling better!_

_MissBlueAngel: Oh.. Don't hate me but... I have decided for no Beta. Just because It's really hard to get the chapters up anyway, without sending them off. I really appreciate your offer! (hug) I really really do! and I hope you continue reading! _

_bananilla: lol, I loved that part too! Thanks!_

_Haystack8190: I'm trying to keep it coming, but suddenly I have a life. Ek gads! but I'll hurry with the next update._

_WOW-girl: Thank you!_

_little pink sock: Yeah... Sirius did like scaring the pants of Pairsh. I don't know if it's because she cut off his hair or because he's Sirius. L**ily takes the Heat** will be a Chapter title. :D Trust me. I have it all planed out. _

_Evil-pillow: yeah... It was short. Sorry about that._

**Enjoy the late ****Chapter you all!**

_

* * *

_

****

**Seven Days without You**

_Chapter Six: Temptation _

James Potter had no Luck.

All those years Sirius had tried to convince him they had been dating Lady Luck was useless. Sirius had been wrong. So wrong. James Potter had no Luck.

It had seemed lucky. It really had. Lily had stormed out of the Great Hall and dropped her wand. Perfect! James could look like Prince Charming and give her back her wand. Beaming, James had pocketed the wand and left the Great Hall in search of Lily.

But James Potter had no luck. Andrea Mortner was alone right outside the Great Hall, and James ran right into her. Her long slender arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Hello James..." She murmured in his ear. James almost answered back, but bit his tongue instead. She smiled at him and pulled him closer. James could feel his resolve slipping.

_'What's about your deal with Lily?'_ James' sensible side shouted at him.

"James... Don't ignore me..." Andrea pouted. James smiled. She was pretty when she pouted. Scratch that. She was always pretty, and unlike Lily here in his arms.

_'Maybe Lily had ignored me too long.'_ James thought. He was barely away of he and Lily's wands starting to glow.

_'You want to take that chance?' _His sensible side shot back. _'One kiss, and it's bye-bye Lily... forever.'_

James frowned mentally at his sensible side. Blast. It had a point.

_'I usually do.'_

James slowly pulled himself out of Andrea's hold and smiled sheepishly.

"What's wrong, James?" Andrea said wistfully. James swallowed hard and shrugged.

"Nothing. I... Just have a girl waiting for me." James ruffled his hair, _'Well, kind of.'_

Andrea crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "That's never stopped you before..."

James stopped mid thought, the forced smile fading off his face. "No, it hasn't." he said more to himself than to her. Andrea just smiled again, and cupped his face,

"There's the James I love."

James popped out of his thoughtful retire, and stepped back, not wanting to step back into that trap.

"I... have to go." he said quickly, and made a hasty escape in the opposite direction. However once he couldn't see Andrea, he ran into somebody else.

Marie stood by one of the classrooms, her hands folded loosely together, looking at James with a sense of curiosity and disappointment.

"Err... Weren't you just in the Great Hall?" he asked stupidly.

Marie nodded, "I slip out of one of the side doors to go look for Lily. She looked pretty upset."

James nodded, and his free hand ruffled his hair. Marie observed him for a moment, and then she spoke quietly.

"So is it off?"

"What?"

"The deal."

James' reaction was no less that shock and amazement, "Ho- How did you know about that!?"

Marie gave no trace of a smile, "When I gave Lily her book, I placed an extendable hearing charm on it, connected to my necklace. I heard your entire conversation while Parish went to get our chess pieces."

James shook his head, "You're a little sneak!" he said with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming form you." Marie said, not smiling back.

"How did you know I'd be out there?"

Marie gave a little laugh, though James could tell she was still upset for some reason. "You really think it was_ chance_ that you and Lily met like that? Then again we only intended for you to-"

"We?" James repeated, "Is Talbert in this too?"

Marie really did laugh that time, as if James had said something funny.

"Parish? Oh James, you really **are** dense! Think about it."

James had to think for a full minute before realization jumped onto his face.

"Remus."

"Yes. Remus was my potions' partner, and we talked about you and Lily a lot. This was his idea in the first place. He wanted me help... and I agreed." Disappointment flared in her eyes. "Now I wish I didn't." When James looked confused Marie sighed, "Look in your pocket."

James searched his pockets, and found the battered old copy of Jane Eyre. Lily's book his traveled with him since he had taken it from her. His face fell.

"Oh..." he said softly, "You heard... Me and Andrea."

"Only the beginning." Marie said, crossing her arms, "The Charm is really weak now, and works more than when I just call on it. Often it's just when I get close enough. Like a minute ago."

"So you didn't hear-"

"You think I WANTED to?!" Marie said loudly, with disgust. "No! I back away! Remus had more faith in you that that... and I didn't want to hear how you-"

"But I didn't!" James cut her off, "I almost did! But I didn't." He held out the wands, "See... no glow."

Marie regarded James with astonishment. She smiled,

"Well... I'm impressed. You told a slut like Andrea to bug off. You usually wouldn't pass a 'chance' like that up." The smile faded, "But I have to wonder why..."

James saw the thought running though her mind, and quickly shot it down.

"I'm not going to hurt her!"

Marie's smile came back as a shadow, and her eyes showed pity for the second time that week,

"James... I wish I could believe you. But-" she stared at her feet, "You said the same thing to me." Her eyes came back up to his shocked face. "I believe you once, and it hurt. Not only to me, but to my friendship with Lily as well! How do I know you won't hurt her too?"

James let his mouth sag as Marie's words hit him. For the second time that day he felt the unfamiliar drop of his stomach, and felt awkward.

"Marie..." James croaked out at last, "I never meant to- That is, I didn't think-"

Marie's laugh was soft, and sad, "I know, James. I don't ever think you've realized what you're doing. You never meant to hurt any of the girl's you've dated... or me." She sighed, "But that's just it. You did. You just need to realize that's what Lily is scared."

"Scared?" James repeated, "Why is she-"

Marie shook her head, "That not what I'm talking about right now. James. Lily will fall for you in the end. I know her, and I know you. All I worry about is how far will you let her fall?" She took Lily's wand from James, and tapped the book with her own wand, "Keep the book. It might come in handy."

James watched as Marie left to look for Lily before the afternoon classes started. Himself, he sat down on the stone bench and let his thoughts dwell on Marie's words.

'Lily scared?' James thought, 'Why?'

_'You didn't mean to hurt the rest of them_...' he sensible side said, _'what makes Lily any different?'_

James let his head hit the stone wall.

"I don't know."

**_II._**

"Are you sure this is safe?"

A cold smile appeared from the shadows in that abandoned classroom. None of the afternoon sun shone though the grimy windows and down on the two lone figures.

"Scared are we Severus?" the voice drawled back.

Severus Snape glared, "Of course not. I just assumed that this was supposed to be Private."

"It is."

Snape shook greasy hair from in front of his eyes and nodded.

"I want Potter."

"The Dark Lord will grant you this request, if you can deliver the potion."

"I can. For Potter."

The smile returned, "He is as good as dead."


End file.
